Healthy
by SilverCrystal029
Summary: Set around Season 1 episode "...Or Just Look Like One". Elliot asks his partner with help when his daughter has body image issues.


"Hey," Olivia answered breathlessly, covering the mic on her phone so it didn't pick up on the other person in her bed. "Everything okay?" It was her SVU partner on the other line.

"Yeah," he answered, noticing how airy her voice was. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, El. What's up?"

He waited a beat before talking. "Nothing, it's just Maureen. She's been on this unhealthy health kick. Watching her calories, never wanting to eat..." Olivia nodded over the line.

"The Theresa Burgess case worrying you a little bit?" Elliot sighed.

"Yeah. A little bit. I just don't want it to turn into something dangerous." Olivia gave her date puppy dog eyes and he got the hint, standing slowly to get dressed.

"Okay. How can I help?"

* * *

She arrived at his door in Queens 33 minutes later, exactly when he expected her. "Sorry to bother you at dinner time, hope a bottle of red can-" He paused when he noticed how ravishing she looked.

She flashed a dazzling grin in a full face of makeup and a classy, knee length, bodycon dress. His lights glinted off the diamond earings in her ear as she slinked around him. "Oh, wow. The measuring man could've been on to something."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm more than half those model's age, Elliot." He opened his mouth to respond but thought better of his words.

"You were on a date, weren't you?" Guilt and maybe even jealousy swirled in his stomach. "I'm sorry to bother you with-"

Olivia shook her head. "It was pretty much over, besides. You invited me to meet your family." She grinned, shaking a bag of groceries.

"Not the stay in and cuddle type? Not surprising. Sorry Kathy isn't here, she's better with the girls sometimes. I figure..."

"Maybe your cool partner can convince her that eating is cool?" Elliot lead her to the kitchen.

"I never said you were cool. Maureen!" They heard an audible sigh as she reluctantly came over. "I have someone I want you to meet." She groaned.

"Dad, if it's a cop I'm gonna scream." She stopped with her mouth dropped wide open when she saw Olivia. "Oh my god. Do mom and Aunt Carol know that there's a model here?!" Elliot shot Olivia a smug smile.

Olivia's cheeks turned red. "Sorry to disappoint, Maureen, but I am a cop. I'm your father's partner, Olivia." She looked the pretty woman up and down.

"You mean _he_ gets to work with _you_?" She chuckled at that while Elliot rolled his eyes.

"Try not to sound too disgusted, honey." Another child's yelling caught his attention. "That's my cue." He looked to Olivia who already looked quite comfortable. With a smile he ventured off to referee his other children.

"So," Olivia said as she began unloading her groceries. "A little birdie told me you've been counting calories. You know, I didn't even start watching what I ate until after college." She said nonchalantly, popping a baby carrot in her mouth.

"What? No way." Olivia chuckled, setting a few items in the fridge. "But how? I mean look at your arms, they belong in a magazine." Olivia looked quizzically at her limbs.

"I go rock climbing twice a week." She watched the girl's eyes grow as big as saucers.

"Whoa. So. Cool."

"Tell me, is this about some boy that you're worried about?" Maureen's face fell a little bit, but she supposed talking to Olivia would be easier than talking to her dad.

"Not really... All the popular girls, the prom queens. They're all like a size zero!" Olivia nodded knowingly, remembering all too well the nightmares of highschool.

"When you look back on these years you'll realize what size you were isn't important, its what kind of person you were that matters. Besides," She leaned in close to the girl. "You know what guys really find attractive?" Maureen shook her head no, desperate to find out what.

"Belly rings? Thongs?" Olivia stifled a laugh.

"When a girl is healthy, Maureen. It's not about starving yourself, its about putting good and healthy things in your body." She showed her all the ingredients. "You can't be healthy and not eat, so I'm gonna show you some things you can make that'll make you look and feel good."

...

Elliot came downstairs beaming after saying goodnight to all of his children. "How did you do it, Olivia? I mean really. Maureen wants to go rock climbing and take self defense classrs?" Olivia smiled.

"I just pretended we were two girlfriends, that's all." Elliot shook his head.

"No, I was watching you. You were good. Really good, Liv. Thank you." She burned under his steely stare, unsure what it actually meant.

"It's what partners do, El. I know how much your family means to you." She looked up at him, brown eyes glittering with emotion. Before he thought better he reached out and moved a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Thank you for allowing me to meet them."

It was then he knew exactly how much it had meant to her, with hardly a functional family of her own. He broke the eye contact because he wasn't sure what he was feeling.

"I'll uh, walk you out?" Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, I said I'd meet Monique for drinks." He reached into his jean pockets and grabbed his wallet.

"Let me pay you back for the groceries you brought over-" Olivia was already protesting before he pulled out money.

"No, no-"

"You brought a lot of stuff over. Let me-" She placed a well manicured hand on his shoulder.

"I poached it all out of my kitchen, don't worry." He cocked an eyebrow.

"You had groceries in your house? But you don't cook!" She let out a sing songy laugh.

"Exactly. Atleast now they'll be used before they expire." Olivia jumped slightly as he grabbed her hand, a crumpled bill in it. Olivia tried to complain but he cut her off.

"A drink, on me. For you two." Olivia rolled her eyes, tired of protesting.

"Okay. See you later." He watched her from his door way.

"Be safe."


End file.
